365 Days
by Fullmetal Yamiflea
Summary: A songfic. SuzakuxLelouch. Art of War by Anberlin. Oneshot.  Suzaku and Lelouch are one of those couples that are never really steady. But the birthday boy doesn't seem to mind.


A birthday fic for our favourite emo soldier Suzaku 3

I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry if it's a bit random or OOC. This is my first time writing a songfic so I hope it isn't too.. wrong-formatted. Just try listening to this song before and after you read the fic. It's not actually meant to be uhh.. about sex.. But hey, that's the way I roll |D.

**Song: Art of War by Anberlin**

* * *

><p><strong>365 Days<strong>

It had been a surprisingly full house that night.

Suzaku sat on his stool on the stage, dressed finely in his black skinnies tucked into a pair of semi-formal loafers and a plaid shirt hanging open to reveal the body hugging singlet he always wore when he performed.

By the end of his segment Suzaku's singlet was slightly damp, perspiration from the heat of the stage lights moistening the material and making it stick to his fine muscles. The curls on the back of his neck stuck slightly to his skin and his forehead glistened. There had been some intense songs in his line up that night, but the last one was his favourite.

He loved performing, the thrill, the satisfaction, and in a narcissistic way, the sound of his own voice as it hit the mic and traveled through the speakers, the strum of his course, trained fingers on the sharp strings of the guitar on his knee. He thanked the crowd for coming out, thanked them for listening, and introduced them to his final song.

A song about a lover.

* * *

><p>"<em>Am I the latest in your art of war?"<em>

Lelouch had him wrapped around his little finger three times; bent backwards and twisted three-hundred and sixty degrees and everyone could see it, even Suzaku. But he didn't care. The way those cursing, sharp and almost violent eyes assaulted him whenever they turned on him, dressed him down, demeaned and stripped him bare was so addicting.

"Happy Birthday, Suzaku."

And the way those slender, fluttering and deliberate hands moved over his body, his shoulders and down his chest in such a contradicting way...

Lelouch caressed Suzaku's sun tanned, well trained body carefully, straddled himself on his lap just right and proceeded to grind.

"_Thought your hands could heal, but they left me sore."_

"You're such a tease, Lelouch." The brunette panted, his head tilting back into the hands that wound their way through his mess of hair. There was no restraint on his birthday, no tethers to keep him still. Lelouch had promised that there would be no 'no's or 'not yet's...

Just hands and touching and _heat_.

"It's called foreplay. And if you can last all the way through it, I hear the-" his lover paused and lower those slender lips to his ear, sensually whispering velvet words that rapped a groan from Suzaku's dried lips, "_-fucking_ can be more satisfying than without it."

Lelouch was probably right. Suzaku had yet to find out.

"_You're so good at what you think you do to me."_

"_You're so good at what you think you do to me."_

* * *

><p>The crowd seemed to have hushed a little like they always did during this last song. Suzaku's voice rose louder, he brought himself closer to the mic and began to play faster.<p>

"_There are songs I'll never write because of you walking out of my life."_

"_There are words that don't belong. Because of you I'll never write another love song."_

* * *

><p>Their lips crashed hungrily, both tongues wrestling against each other for dominance, ravishing each moist cavern as buttons came loose and shirts were torn from bodies, zippers undone. Their moans, heated and with ragged breaths between formed a sweet melody that was only accompanied by the desperate fwump of weight on cushions and the sound of friction that came from material being pulled off and thrown aside.<p>

Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck and pulled him close, nipped on his ear that drew another desperate mewl from his lover. He ground his hips against his abdomen, hooked slender legs around his waist and teased. "Suzaku." He called, sensually licking at his ear, pulling on the pinna with his teeth. "I want you." He groaned, straining his voice so his desire came out as a whimper, and his little warrior groaned again. "I need you. It's your birthday so take me..." he began to mutter, his voice low but demanding, still so demanding despite his position, despite being stripped and scratched under him.

"_Was I the greatest in your arsenal?"_

"Take me _hard_."

Suzaku began to claw at Lelouch's sides in desperation and was surprised when no cries of protestation came from him. He lowered his head and was about to, was about to kiss at his sides, stroke him and apologize for being so rough when Lelouch stopped him and smirked that smug, painfully victorious and pompous smirk. "Do what you've always wanted to do to me, Suzaku..."

And the brunette was _sure_ Lelouch was enjoying how much he unraveled at his words.

It had been a while before Suzaku realized he'd just been staring, at Lelouch, at his body, at those eyes and those lips that seemed only to demand more.

And he would damn well give him more.

But not before...

"Lelouch," Suzaku finally gasped, watching the other raise a tweezed eyebrow in question. "Blow me."

Lelouch slowly smiled. Any other person would have made it sound like a demand, something dirty and filthy, like it was the lowest action in sex; but Suzaku asked. He sounded so cautious yet desperate, scared to be denied yet at the same time, to Lelouch, he sounded so powerful, so _commanding_.

Without a word Lelouch pushed Suzaku off him and slid off the couch. He waited for Suzaku to spread his legs before he positioned himself between them, his head hovering over his groin. His hand caressed his hardened length first, pumped him ready like he actually needed it. His lips met with his lover's balls, sucking and fondling them with his tongue as the fingers of his free hand stroked pleasantly through his pubic hair, oddly smooth to the touch. "I'll make you feel relaxed... and better than you've ever felt." Lelouch fawned.

The heat that pooled from between his legs sent whines through Suzaku's lips, ripped from his throat before Lelouch's lips had even met with his heat. And he took his sweet time too, kissing at his inner thighs, up over his hips and the base of his cock before his teeth finally met with the underside of the length. He stroked up it, watched Suzaku watch him with desire clouded eyes before he finally took him deep into his throat with a moan. He groaned around him, tongue making circles, grinding as hard as he could over the flesh that had already begun to leak in his mouth. He pulled up and bobbed, forcing himself to go lower than he ever had, watching Suzaku watch him still before his own eyes began to water. Only then did he close them and pull up.

He teased the slit of Suzaku's cock with tip of his tongue, licked around the base of the head and kissed over it once more before he began to move up, kissing over his navel that quivered to his slightly bruised lips, up that fine, tanned and chiseled chest, and once more up his neck before he settled himself over his lap. He whispered into his ear. "I want you to hurt me."

"Oh _Lelouch_." Suzaku gasped back.

"_Or just the latest in your art of war, your art of war?"_

It didn't take long for the thrusts to get a little more violent, a little more demanding as Lelouch felt his body commanded by the other. It didn't take long for Suzaku to slip back into his native tongue, and mutter little curses or encouragements to Lelouch in Japanese. Lelouch could only grin at them, loving the language, loving _him_ as he was ravaged savagely, calling for every thrust and scratch and bite, wanting every pull and desiring every shredding invasion, each word uttered into his ear by his lover sending pleasure through his body like fire, burning his body and causing Lelouch to arch himself harder against Suzaku.

"_You're no good at what you said you'd do to me."_  
>"<em>You're no good at what you said you'd do to me."<em>

* * *

><p>As their bodies lay in a tangled, sweaty, caressing mess afterwards, Suzaku stroked Lelouch's dark hair and watched him doze, his breath warm and still a little ragged. It was the best time, the best gift Lelouch had ever given him, but he could tell it was short lived. Lelouch was too pretty, too proud to be chained down by someone like him. But that didn't stop him from desiring him <em>always<em>.

Suzaku's blood began to rush as he reached the climax of his song and of his thoughts. His voice raised again as he sang louder, repeating the chorus a final three times as his fingers moved furiously, joined by the stronger backing of the stage track he'd prepared.

"_There are songs I'll never write because of you walking out of my life."_

"_There are words that don't belong."_

"_Because of you, I'll never write another love song."_

The crowd clapped Suzaku off the stage and he bowed, grinning at the generous applause. After packing away his guitar back stage and stripping off his over shirt, the brunette made his way to the bar for a cooling drink, sighing as he fell into a seat and nodding at the bartender for his usual. His skin still shone by the lounge light with specks of sweat.

"Sweet song." A cool voice next to him complimented, raising a drink at his performance.

Suzaku looked up at it and slowly grinned a cheeky, child like, charming grin. "Thanks. I love performing it." He chinked glasses with the violet eyed fan.

"I can tell."

The brunette laughed hoarsely and sipped more of his drink, turning lazily to Lelouch, that idiotic smile still in place despite his exhaustion. "To what do I owe the honour?"

"What time is it?" Lelouch asked, conveniently ignoring the Rolex perched on his fine, rather bony wrist as he drank a little more of his cocktail.

Suzaku smiled and checked his watch, raising an eyebrow at what it read. "Midnight. I was scheduled to end my performance at around eleven thirty... Why? Is there somewhere you need to be?"

The other turned his violet eyes on green ones and sighed, standing from his bar stool to close the small distance between them. He slipped a small, paper thin package into Suzaku's hand. Green, curious eyes looked down and unravelled the thin package until his calloused fingers fumbled out what looked like a rather worn chip of wood.

"A pick," he looked up at Lelouch who merely waited, then looked down and flipped the small triangle over and if it was physically possible, the smile on his face grew even wider, "Signed by John Lennon. Lelouch you're amazing. But why-"

"Happy Birthday, Suzaku."

Suzaku looked confused, but kept his words to himself when those gentle lips eased the fold from his brow.

He looked from the pick in his fingers to the slender male leaning over him, his head pressed against his own in a considerably intimate gesture, and their eyes met.

And Suzaku could only smile.

Lelouch had him wrapped around his little finger three times; bent backwards and twisted three-hundred and sixty degrees, and Suzaku wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>So how was it? I have to apologize for the italics. I have absolutely no idea why half the fic becomes italicized half way and I've tried to fix it but I can't. Please forgive it! And try to see the lyrics apart from the story. It's pretty obvious if you've heard the song before.<p> 


End file.
